guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Jade Arena
Walkthrough? Does this actually qualify as a walkthrough for all characters, or one for rangers? It would be just as easy to post, 'bring minions' or 'bring a nuker'.--Xis10al 06:21, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :Fine. — Stabber ✍ 06:23, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::I would recommend that you step into the arena first before taking the quest, this way, they turn hostile first before you enter. So instead of you stepping in and they hit you first, you can hit them first before they hit you. This is more useful for those going for survivor title (with henchmen only - no heros). Gti 03:08, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::My own walkthrough. I usually take the other path (which is further up) to the jade arena (not the path through the oni). I basic team set up will be 2 monks, 2/3 ele, 1 mm, and any others(bring dmg dealers). I will usually have a assassin secondary with the skill recall. Equip a hero with frozen soil. Once i have a view of the arena, i will command the henchmen to stand at the lanterns. I will go up the stairs to talk to Arena Master Portus. Before going up, i will cast recall on the luxon arena fan. Look at picture to see which luxon fan to cast recall on. Once you get the quest, remore the enchant. Command the heros to step into the arena. The battle will have already began, get the hero with frozen soil to move behind a wall and cast frozen soil. After that join in the battle. The longer path will also make sure your mm has around 8 minions or more. Your nuker should have mostly aoe spells that have low energy and low casting time, 2 sec or less. Take note of forzen soil. If its dieing, cast it again or as soon as possible. Kill reef lurkers on the way to the arena, providing more corpse for the mm. Henchmen/Heros normally go after the monks first if you are not attacking.Picture:http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/4/47/J_Arena.jpg Gti 07:07, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Glitch? I think the arena creatures don't turn hostile if you also have the Luxon Supply Lines quest active. Bug? Expected? Or just me? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:06, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Carried the Supply crate in, and the quest worked fine. Anooneemiss 01:45, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Bug happen sometimes for me when XPFarming this spot.. really don't know why.. (no quest activated at all except this one) Corsaire 05:34, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::I listed a bug here that described that the quest would not activate after talking to the Arena master if a Reef Lurker was in the Arena at the time you speak to him- apparently, the glitch extends also to aggroed monsters. For some reason, some stupid Irukandji will run into the arena, and it won't let the Arena match begin. ::::Actually, sometimes the bug is completely random, apparently. There were no monsters or Reef Lurkers in the area, and I'm running into this glitch anyway. I have 9950 Luxon Faction, could it be that beyond a certain amount of Faction they just won't go hostile anymore? I don't see any other factors in my game, so I'm just guessing now. Comments? Thoughts? -- Elveh 10:54, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::::I've had this happen as well, and it seems completely random to me. It's happened when I have less than 3k faction, or more than 8k, and under any number of other circumstances. --68.42.96.125 21:27, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::::::After doing this for a thousand times, i noticed that this will always seem to happen in about once in every 25 runs. Gti 03:09, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::::::I also think it has something to do with faction. I had 7450 at some point, and they didn't turn hostile 3 times in a row. I dropped it all off, and the problem was fixed. -flettir ::::::::Has absolutely NOTHING to do with Faction, as I've had it happen with under 4k faction, and I've gotten to 10k Faction by repeating this quest dozens of times. DKS01 15:43, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Well I have done this quest now 10 times in a row without this so called glitch...I would just follow polus into the arena then once he's at the bottom I would storm in. :I just went in, with 10,000 Luxon AND Kurzick faction, and they wouldn't turn hostile. They did keep healing my minions, though. I tried again, did everything exactly the same as I did before, but had no minions this time (via Taste of Death), and they turned hostile as expected. Some of you are saying to talk by before taking the quest, only problem is they DO NOT SPAWN until after you take the quest. All I know is, this quest is buggy, much like Duel of the Houses. --MagickElf666 13:27, 4 July 2007 (CDT) it happens to me in 50%. i don't know why, it FUCKING sucks, really. every 2nd time i try this quest, they don't turn hostile. Team Makeup Does anyone have info on the team makeup? Are the professions completely random, or are there a handful of fixed team setups like Duel of the Houses? How many team members are there? -- Gordon Ecker 22:32, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :And it turns out that there's 5 fixed teams with 8 members each. -- Gordon Ecker 02:06, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Faction Is it just me or is this a faster way to get Luxon faction than ABing. You don't have to have a party you can do it with henchies. You don't have to wait for a game and the only thing in your way to get to this quest is 2 groups of enemys. Plus you get money each time you beat this. --Antiarchangel 16:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) : Yeah, with Frozen Soil and a decent team this is much faster IMO. A reasonably competetive AB will generally last 15 minutes or more, and assuming your team WINS you'll have likely gotten between 1400-1600 faction. In the same time, you could have done 4-5 of these, and gotten 1600-2000 faction, plus 8-10k xp, 600-750 gold, plus whatever gold, XP, and drops(which includes the possibility of jadeite shards) you got from the enemies. As long as you have a setup that can finish this quest quickly, unless you get in a series of games where your side is just dominating and winning the game in 10 minutes or less, you're getting more of everything by doing these than ABing even if you're repeatedly on the WINNING team in the ABs. Now, when you consider there's a chance you might NOT be on the winning team each time(especially once you're deep into Kurz territory), the chance you might spend a minute or two waiting to get an opposing party between each battle, the hassle of AFKers and leavers, having to assemble a party...this becomes a much faster way of getting faction. It's more repetitive and boring, but for someone who is ONLY interested in the faction, this is a better means of getting it. DKS01 02:25, 2 April 2007 (CDT) You can consistently finish a run in 3 minutes with a good setup. God knows I did this far too many times, when I got too angry with the dimwitted imbeciles in Fort Aspenwood to keep playing there. You can do HM without slowing down more than an extra 30 seconds or so, doubling reward from killings, but whether it is worth it is debatable NightAngel 16:34, 27 November 2007 (UTC) : A more interesting way of getting faction is having the Yeti quest active and killing the 4 yeti bosses in Mount Quinai, alongside all the other stuff on the way. By killing precisely 25 enemies before the ranger boss, then proceeding northwest to the cave, you can finish a run in about 8 minutes, with 150 kills including 4 bosses - in HM, that's 2.5k faction. More entertaining and more profitable, as you're killing 4 HM bosses with chance at books, scrolls, and mb a chest along the way. NightAngel 16:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) eh regardless of "how fast the jade arena is" i play my video games to enjoy it. And AB is way more fun then just running the same quest over and over again with henchman and heroes. Cwift 05:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Complete pushovers? I realize that difficulty is subjective, but I think the "complete pushovers" note in the article doesn't give the criminals enough credit. I can clear Archipelagos with henchmen, but I simply can't complete this quest. Is Frozen Soil more or less required for this quest to be the faction-, gold-, and experience-generating cakewalk the article makes it sound like? - Bcstingg 11:10, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Frozen Soil isn't necessary, it just makes it much faster. The enemies themselves are pretty much a joke, the healers aren't extremely good at it(I've killed mesmers and eles quickly without even realizing I hadn't killed either monk yet), the damage dealers don't hit particularly hard, and they go down fairly quickly. With my ranger, Olias(mm), Zhed(MS/SF), Dunkoro(WoH healer), Daemon, Talon, Seaguard Gita, and Kai Ying, the entire quest from Breaker to completion takes ~3 minutes with Frozen Soil(I'll be done before Portus finishes his speech), without it it takes around 7 minutes simply cause I have to kill the enemies additional times. At no point does my team ever really become endangered, with or without Frozen Soil. The biggest threat by far is the group of 3-4 Onis that popup along the path on my way there. As a side note, having a MM makes it REALLY easy to spot the enemy monks, because before you enter range to turn them hostile, the monks will run up and start healing your minions. Click on him then, then run in, turn them hostile, and you've already got the monk targeted. DKS01 02:11, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :OK...I don't know about "Complete Pushovers", but I do agree that they're often easier than the general environment. The way I've been approaching it is to pick out one of the healers before they turn red (if you stand on the wall just before the trigger spot, you can see well enough), then pound on him until he dies. Wait 2 secs, and he'll rez. Pound on him some more. Lather, rinse, repeat. After a bit, everyone will have used up their rez-sigs on him, and if you brough Olias, you'll have a bunch-o-minions. After that, find the other healer, take him out. Then mop up the rest in any order you choose. Seems to work well. ScionOfErixalimar 12:10, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::If you brought Olias, Jagged Bones and Death Nova on Bone Minions work wonders in the confined space. And although Frozen Soil helps, it is far from necessary. Spectrus 14:49, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Not quite sure about just henchies, but with heroes I'd have to say it really is a pushover, no exaggeration. I've been using me (derv, though this hardly matters), 2 monk heroes, 1 nuker hero, 1 monk hench, 2 ele henches, 1 sin hench, with frozen soil on one of the heroes. I don't even have to bother going for the monks, i can just hack away at anyone and they'll die fast enough anyway. And no matter who I target, everyone's dead before frozen soil is even over (lasts 62 seconds for me). -flettir :::I haven't played the Jade Arena in a while...and last time I didn't use Frozen Soil or Heroes. They definitely make it faster. With the Heroes/Henchmen combo that DKS01 mentioned (except Master of Whispers instead of Olias, and Dunkoro is a LoD healer) I would consider them a pushover. 3 minutes on my first try (it's been like a year since I last played it). Easy Easy Easy...Frozen Soil just makes it even easier.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 13:01, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Luxon Blessing? What's the benefit of the Luxon Blessing in the notes section? Paying 100gp each run seems almost counterproductive considering it can usually be done in under 3 minutes anyways. Seems like a waste of money to me. DavimusK 01:05, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :The advantage is that you gain Luxon faction for each criminal killed. Since the idea of doing this quest is to farm faction, a boost to the amount you can get per run helps speed things up. Jayemji 6:55, June 16 2007 (PDT) ::Aye, by paying 100gp for the blessing, you wind up with an extra 80-100 faction per trip(assuming you just kill the criminals, the first group of jade fish that blocks the hill path to the arena, and the 3-4 onis that popup on the hill path). Which means in 4 trips you have made roughly the same amount of faction that it would normally take you 5 trips to make. The extra 25 hp and +3 regen is just a bonus, you're really paying for the faction. DKS01 01:03, 17 June 2007 (CDT) faster route There is more faster way to do this,You need A/r runneer with Frozen soil,Shadow form and running skills.All other party members 7 need to have orimary or secondary assasin and recall.SF/Meteor shower eles are best for this (and monk.)Start from jade flats.Exit jade flats,alll cast recall on assasin,assasin runs to arena,talks to arena master portus,kill all,now kill all monsters,take reward ,resign,repeat.I know i told pretty bad,but it works.Most peoples are in international-1 district.This cannot done with henchies.But this is faster. :but then u need to go talk to the arena master up the slope, and its about the same distance. I was thinking and I feel that an avatar of dwayna runner with frozen soil and pious haste to run with could do the run very quickly and safely, and then 6 avatar of lyssa d/a and a mo/a to kill them all. My AoL build will dish out 120+ damage most hits, so its like nuking, but over a wider area (u can pread aroun, and still hit aoe). I think this will owrk well, even after the recall nerf, as you can release it after u break aggro from the oni and then your skills are recharged by the time you get to the fight. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:22, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Moved from Mainpage February 2008 comment: Over the past 3 days, it has not taken anywhere NEAR 25 trips for this bug to occur. I have never gone more than 7 trips -- usu it is 4. AND, nothing seems to activate the quest -- there are no criminals spawning outside the arena. Further, I have made up to 4 trips before the quest will start working properly again. Guess this is ANETs way of making earning faction just that much more 'fun'..... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 207.224.123.27 ( ) 02:20, March 1, 2008. Moved by Gigathrash ( ) 02:55, March 1, 2008 yea i tried doing jade arena twice in hm today and both times its glitch. i went one to even vanquish the whole area and still they wouldnt turn. sucked.Mago First 18:45, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Turning hostile but not attacking..... So I've noticed a few times now that while doing this mission in HM if you die and go back to the arena, the convicts remain hostile, but they don't attack you. They'll heal each other and still res each other, but they won't attack you. I haven't tested in in NM, but I was wondering if anyone else has seen that happen? Renai Mu 20:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I have noticed this as well 15:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Shiva Hfff builds, movies how 2 Hfff luxon and kurzick builds, movies and how 2 here